Atsuko Kagari
} |backcolor = } |altbackcolor = } |bordercolor = gray}} |Gender = Female |Birthplace = Japan |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Red |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Student |Relatives = Unknown Parents |Friends = Lotte Yanson Sucy Manbavaran Diana Cavendish Amanda O'Neill Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Jasminka Antonenko Ursula Andrew Hanbridge Pisces |Movie = Movie 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = |Country = Japan |Skin Color = White|School = Luna Nova Academy|Age = 16}} , generally known by her nickname , is the main protagonist of Little Witch Academia. She's a first generation witch from Japan. She idolizes the witch Shiny Chariot. Appearance Akko is a girl of average height. She has long brown hair with straight bangs and parts it in a half up-do style in form of a short ponytail behind her head. She also has oval red eyes, a pale skin complexion, and she appears to be Asian. Personality Akko is best described as an excitable, impulsive, reckless, optimistic, energetic, and short-tempered girl, which consistent with her normally exaggerated expressions. Due to her great determination, she's always up for a challenge, even if it seems too hard for her. As Akko is very social, kind and truly compassionate, people are often drawn to her happy disposition. Akko has an idealized view of witches inspired by her childhood idol Shiny Chariot, which clashes with her fellow students' "views". Being her fan, she has a poster of Shiny Chariot in her room, and the concept of Shiny Chariot is often used in her fantasies. It's worth mentioning that she also very immersed in her own fantasies, and sometimes doesn't take other people's into account. This trait was toned down for the TV series, but it is still evident. But it doesn't mean that she is a selfish and arrogant person. In the OVA, Akko realized that she went too far, jeopardizing her friendship with Sucy and Lotte, thus resulting in her being saddened with what she had done. Through her first visit at the Fountain of Polaris, Akko realized that to achieve her dreams, she had to worked hard for it that eventually contributes in her later improved mastery over magic and awakened the Second Word of Seven Words of Acturus. While she fully takes this lesson to the heart, this was not to say she was a completely changed girl; Akko still retained her impulsive and reckless attitude and a long way ahead with both Ursula and new Words of Seven Words of Magic guide her in her journey. It's true that this, coupled with her idealized view on witches, willingness to break rules to do what was right, and inferior but improving talents with magic made her an odd one in Luna Nova Academy and constantly an eyesore to Finnelan as much as Ursula to her. However, due to this nature of her, it truly define her character and more willing to compromise to do what was right even if she resort to breaking rules as noted by Lotte, which gave her strengths and what caused Shiny Rod appeared before her despite her relative lack of knowledge of the world of magic. Though she has little discipline for study and finds most classes to be boring, Akko is in fact very clever. This is first seen in A New Beginning when she lures the Cockatrice so that it is entangled in the vines of a mandrake plant. In Night Fall she gets Lotte into the city by catching a ride in Luna Nova's food delivery truck. And in Blytonbury's Undead Travel Log, she is able to quickly bring Mr. Holbrook to Luna Nova Academy by grabbing onto the Bell Tower's bell and using an Object Repairing Spell to reunite it with its clapper, knowing the clapper is on campus as Miranda Holbrook's staff. Akko is very creative and eschews tradition for innovation. However she does not have a great sense of her own capabilities and her overconfidence contributes to a tendency to "look before she leaps". But her motivation to do her very best and "inch closer to Chariot" is a positive attribute which others often dismiss as naivety. Despite her impulsiveness, ultimately Akko is a selfless witch who will risk her own self and her reputation to do what is right such as during Orange Submariner when she used her last bit of magic in her wand to break open the fishing cage to save a fish's family rather than using it later when they find Pisces (although she coincidentally found Pisces in the cage), Luna Nova and the White Dragon when she convinced her friends to go with her and take back the Sorcerer's Stone from the dragons, and during Sleeping Sucy when she volunteered to be the "sacrifice" to go into Sucy's mind and wake her up. In New Age Magic, her kind heart has allowed her to feel sympathy towards the spirits who went under strike and joined their cause in getting more magical energy. Abilities and Equipment Magic Due to her mundane background, Akko is very incompetent with magic, especially in the use of flying brooms despite having practiced this skill several times. However, her potential with magic is unmistakable (though only a certain few are able to see it), as she can use the Shiny Rod that once belonged to Shiny Chariot with impressive prowess, showcased through turning it into bow and arrow, ballista and axe forms. Even so, her prowess in magic improves over time as seen in the second OVA where she is much better than in the first OVA albeit not very remarkable. While this remained consistent in the TV series, her development is obviously slow compared to other witches. Her inability is revealed to be due to the Dream Fuel Spirit used by Chariot in her magic show, which drained out her magic capabilities. Like most witches, Akko can project beams of energy by using her wand, (which became great explosions while using the Shiny Rod in its offensive forms), is able to levitate objects or people and move them to a certain extent, and change the form of other animals. With Ursula's help, Akko was able to learn to repair objects with magic and later to repair larger objects. Animal Transformation Spell At the beginning, she was terrible at this spell, only giving her animal traits. But over time, it become one of her strongest abilities. At the Samhain Festival, she was able to transform herself at will and maintain it for extended periods of time. * Elephant with big ears: Allow her to fly for a short while or weight down someone or something. * Mouse: 'Allow her seek around small place and dodge attack * '''Penguin: '''Sliding on snow and ice. * '''Fish: '''Allow her breath and swim underwater, also to speak with fish. * '''Turtle: '''To block off attacks. Other Abilities Determination Her greatest strength however, comes from her strong determination that allowed her to overcome even the most challenging obstacles. The fact that she keeps moving forward on planning the Happy Time Project for the Witch Parade (where Sucy and Lotte left said project out of stress from Akko's impulsive control freak attitude), facing an enormous magic-eating dragon, riding a wild sentient Shooting Star broomstick, trying to fight with a magically enhanced polar bear to know if she could get the power of stars, trying her best to study for exams, trying to solve one of the most important magic rules after having broken one, as well as talking to the Blue Moon's future-telling spirit are testaments of her determination. Equipment Shiny Rod A powerful staff that has amazing unknown abilities. Although Akko is initially unable to use it at will, she was able to use it in moments of great importance in response to her feelings, managing to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. It can transform into a bow and create an arrow from thin air. She also managed to transform it into a great axe to launch a frontal attack and a grappling hook, a mixing machine and a flying broom. After breaking the seal of Grand Triskellion, the Shiny Rod merged with the Grand Triskellion, allowing it to access its powerful world reconstruction magic. Akko stopped to own the Shiny Rod at the end of the anime, after that it returned to the stars having fulfilled its function in the world. Shooting Star A legendary flying broom filled with its own magical energy. She only rode the broom during a flying tournament in Don't Stop Me Now ''and during the battle againts the missile in [[Tree of Leaves|''Tree of Leaves]].'' Voice actors |en= |pt_br=Ana Elena Bittencourt |es_la=Marlene Pérez |it=Stefania de Peppe |fr_eu= |pl = Zuzanna Galia}} Quotes |'Akko'|Pappilliodya, Sky War Stanship}} Etymology *Her surname can mean both and in Japanese. **Depending on the writing, her given name can have various meanings, such as or , both which fit her personality. Trivia *Her English voice actress, Erica Mendez, also voices Ryūko Matoi from , another production. Similarly, Diana's voice actress Laura Post also voices Ragyō Kiryūin in the same series. **Akko also shares both her Japanese and English voice actresses with Gon Freecss from . Gallery Official art Akko sheet.png|Akko's character design from the official website. Akko Design.png The Enchanted Parade Chibis.png|Commemorative art for The Enchanted Parade. Akko SD art.png|Akko's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures Akko.jpg IMG_0192.JPG IMG_0193.JPG Little-Witch-Academia-07-3.jpg 8909.jpg 02.png 01.png Young Akko reading cards.png Akko being horrified by love wasp's victim.jpg Akko in Sucy's memory movie LWA.jpg Comm.png HippoAkko.png Akkoshiny.png Animated gifs Akko child.gif|Akko watching Shiny Chariot's performance as a child. Angry Akko.gif|Akko hits her head in the bed. Fiery Akko.gif|Akko excited. Umeboshi.gif|Everything nice! personality.gif|Akko's greatest hits. Dream.gif|Akko's dream. Akkopopped.gif|Oh dear. Deflated1.gif|Ursula patches her up. Akko Lotte Sucy confus.gif|Akko with Lotte and Sucy. Akko Shiny Arc.gif|Akko using Shiny Arc Akko Excited.gif|Akko excited for the parade. Akko Dance Training.gif|Akko training with the brooms. Akko Broom Dance.gif|Akko during the parade. Akko cry.gif|Akko cries after making up with Lotte. kaboom.gif|Akko causing an explosion in the Fundamental Alchemy class. Mouseakko.gif|The amazing adventures of mouse Akko. Chariotrevealed.gif|Akko discovers the truth. References Navigation es:Atsuko Kagari Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Characters Category:Female